callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FGM-148 Javelin
The FGM-148 Javelin is an American man-portable anti-tank guided missile. Overview Javelin is a fire-and-forget missile with lock-on before launch and automatic self-guidance. The system takes a top-attack flight profile against armored vehicles (attacking the top armor which is generally thinner) but can also take a direct-attack mode for use against buildings or fortifications. This missile also has the ability to engage helicopters in the direct attack mode. 1 The missile reaches a peak altitude of 150m in top attack mode and 50m in direct fire mode. The missile is equipped with an imaging infrared seeker. The tandem warhead is fitted with two shaped charges, a precursor warhead to detonate any explosive reactive armor and a primary warhead to penetrate base armor. Javelin was used in the 2003 Invasion of Iraq, with devastating effects on Iraqi copies of T-72s and Type 69 tanks. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7c/Javelin3.jpg The missile is ejected from the launcher so that it reaches a safe distance from the operator before the main rocket motors ignite; a "soft launch arrangement." This makes it harder to identify the launcher and allows it to be fired from within buildings, however back-blast from the launch tube still poses a hazard to nearby personnel. Thanks to this "fire and forget" system, the firing team may move on as soon as the missile has been launched. The missile system is carried most often by a two man team consisting of a gunner and an ammo bearer. While the gunner aims and fires the missile, the ammo bearer scans for prospective targets and watches for threats such as enemy vehicles and troops. The estimated cost of one Javelin missile is about $75,000. Components Launch Tube Assembly Both men carry a disposable tube called the Launch Tube Assembly which houses the missile and protects the missile from harsh environments. The tube also has built in electronics and a locking hinge system that makes attachment and detachment of the missile to and from the Command Launch Unit a very quick and simple process. Command Launch Unit The gunner carries a reusable Command Launch Unit (in addition to the Launch Tube Assembly) more commonly referred to as a CLU (pronounced clue.) The CLU is the targeting component of the two part system. The CLU has three views which are used to find, target, and fire the missile. The CLU may also be used separately from the missile as a portable thermal sight. Infantry are no longer required to stay in constant contact with armored personal carriers and tanks with thermal sights. This makes the troops more flexible and able to perceive threats they would not otherwise be able to detect. In 2006 a contract was awarded to Toyon Research Corporation to begin development of an upgrade to the CLU enabling the transmission of target image and GPS location data to other units. Day View The first view is a 4x magnification day view. It is mainly used to scan areas for light during night operation because light is not visible in the thermal views. It is also used to scan during times following the sunrise and sunset when the thermal image is hard to focus due to the natural rapid heating and/or cooling of the earth. Thermal View 1 The second view is the 4x magnification night view, and shows the gunner a thermal representation of the area viewed. This is also the primary view used due to its ability to detect infrared radiation and find both troops and vehicles otherwise too well hidden to detect. The screen shows a green scale view which can be adjusted in both contrast and brightness. The inside of the CLU is cooled by a small refrigeration unit attached to the sight. This greatly increases the sensitivity of the thermal imaging capability since the temperature inside the sight is much lower than that of the objects it detects. Due to the sensitivity this causes, the gunner is able to "focus" the CLU to show a very detailed image of the area being viewed by showing temperature differences of only a few degrees. The gunner operates this view with the use of two hand stations similar to the control stick found in modern cockpits. It is from this view that the gunner focuses the image and determines the area that gives the best heat signature on which to lock the missile. Thermal View 2 Once the best target area is chosen the gunner presses one of the two triggers and automatically is sent to the third view. The third view is a 9x magnification thermal view. This process is similar to the automatic zoom feature on most modern cameras. This view is also available along with the previously mentioned views, all of which may be accessed with press of a button. It is not as popular however, because a high magnification view takes longer to scan a wide area. This view allows the gunner to further aim the missile and set the guidance system housed inside the actual missile. During this view is when information is passed from the CLU, through the connection electronics of the Launch Tube Assembly, and into the missile's guidance system. If the gunner feels uncomfortable with firing the missile, he can still cycle back to the other views without having to fire the missile. When the gunner is comfortable with the target picture he pulls the second trigger and establishes a "lock”. The missile launches after a short hesitation. Advantages and disadvantages Advantages The portable system is easy to separate into main components and easy to set up when needed. Compared to more cumbersome anti-tank weapon systems, the difference is noticeable. For example, a TOW requires a heavy tripod stand, a bulky protective case for the thermal sight, a larger, longer launch tube, and requires much more time to assemble and prepare. The Javelin (although very heavy) is lighter than other missiles and their necessary parts. Although the CLU's thermal imaging may hinder aiming, its thermal targeting allows the Javelin to be a fire-and-forget system. This gives the firer an opportunity to be out of sight and possibly moving to a new angle to fire from, or out of the area by the time the enemy realizes they are under attack. This is much safer than using a wire-guided system because the firer must stay at the same location the missile was fired from and guide the missile into the target. Another advantage is the Javelin's power at impact. The missile has a tandem shaped charge in its warhead that is made to penetrate reactive armor. The Javelin was created with the intent to be able to penetrate any tank armor and was tested on the M1 Abrams Tank. With the top attack mode it has an even greater ability to destroy the tank because it can attack where most tanks are the weakest. The soft launch capability of the Javelin allows it to have only a minimal backblast area. This enables the Javelin to be fired from inside a wide variety of structures. This gives the Javelin advantages in urban fighting over the widely used AT4, which has a very large backblast area. A large backblast area would seriously injure personnel if fired from inside a small structure. Disadvantages The main drawback of the system is its 49.5 lb total weight. This does not account for the additional batteries (BA5590 lithium battery) which weigh around 2.25 lbs each. Each battery is estimated to last 4 hours by the Javelin's manufacturer. A normal load for batteries (not counting the "just in case" extras that most teams carry) is 5-10. This number may be more or less depending on the length of mission. The system is designed to be portable by infantry on foot and weighs more than the original specified weight the army called for. The weight of the system and a normal combat load make the Javelin team the most burdened American basic infantry currently deployed. The other two man infantry team which compares to this, is the M240G machine gun team. Another drawback of the system is the reliance on a thermal view to acquire targets. The thermal views are not able to operate until the refrigeration component has cooled the system. The manufacturer estimates 30 seconds until this is complete, but depending on the ambient temperature, this process may take much longer. The thermal views are also occasionally hindered by a naturally occurring phenomena where the temperature of the earth heats or cools rapidly, and may interfere with the recognition and lock-on of the intended target. The range of the Javelin is also a negative. With a current maximum range of only 2,500 m, it falls short of the other mainstay of anti-tank weaponry, the BGM-71 TOW. The TOW is much larger and has a maximum range of 3,000 m for the BGM-71A, and 3,750 m for all others (BGM-71B through BGM-71F.) Characteristics * Primary Function: Man-portable anti-tank guided missile. * Contractor: Lockheed Martin, Raytheon. * Power Plant: solid fuel rocket. * Length: ** 1.1 m (42.6 in) missile. ** 1.2 m (47.2 in) launch tube. * Diameter: ** 127 mm (5.0 in) missile. ** 142 mm (5.6 in) launch tube. * Weight: ** 11.8 kg (26.0 lb) missile. ** 6.4 kg (14.1 lb) CLU. * Warhead: ** 8.4 kg (18.5 lb) tandem shaped charge HEAT. ** Armour penetration >600 mm RHA. * Range: <75 to >2500 m * Guidance system: Imaging infra-red guidance, fire and forget. * Command Launch Unit: ** Passive target acquisition/fire control with integrated day/thermal sight. ** Magnification 4x day and 4x or 9x thermal. In Game The Javelin missile system is used exclusively in the single-player campaign in The Bog, Safehouse, and Heat to destroy enemy tanks. It can also be found on a balcony in the level All In, on the top of the church tower in the level Safehouse and in All Ghillied Up on the balcony on the fourth floor where you must shoot a sniper. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons